MarvelDC Cross over canon part 1
by MisterMiester
Summary: This is a canon I wrote for a friend based off the Young Justice series on cartoon network and the XMen evolution series on Disney


"When will you be back?" she asked in a flood of tears.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Whenever the children in that planet are safe." He promised tearing up, "My use here is pretty much up."

She hugged him sobbing. "You know you were the reason I was sent. To protect you?" she whispered, "Now that you're leaving and I must stay… I guess this is good-bye forever… Don't ever forget me… Ok?"

Through his dark glasses he stared at her. Red hair tied back in a now messy ponytail and perfect silvery blue eyes, that saw the best and worst of him and other ten year olds, now filled with tears, how could he ever forget her? "I promise." He declared wiping her tears.

The ground shook beneath their feet. "Hurry sir! Father is coming and the ship is about to leave!" the computer geeks pleaded through their braces.

For the last time ever he embraced her shaking body. Removing his glasses he handed them to her, "Here take these. Where ever you go… I hope you will remember me and what we had every time you see them… Good-bye!" he said.

She reluctantly took the shades and looked them over as he ran off. She clutched them gently and watched him board the ship. It took off and disappeared into the black hole of the cave. Taking a deep breath, she felt her body disappearing and fading. Good-bye love, be safe… she whispered in her head and in a swirl of lights she was gone. The cave wall exploded a few minutes later. A silhouette of a man appeared in flames, "I've had enough! Where is he?!" it shouted into blackness.

But there was nothing there. Except for a pair of child's glasses.

"Kate. Come on. You'll be late for school!" a soft women's voice called.

In a cold sweat, Kate sat up. Rubbing her scalp, she looked around at her new surroundings. She was in a small room with neat white furniture and a vanity dresser. Where was she now? She stood up and looked outside. It was sunny, bright and the neighborhood was busy with people leaving for work and school. Walking to the mirror, she looked at herself. Same long red hair tied in a mid-ponytail and side bangs falling in her face, long sleeve gray t-shirt and skinny jeans with black combat boots. But now Kate was grown up. She was seventeen according to the tiny figurine on her dresser. Hmmm, she thought looking at her still thin figure, wonder what I'm here for now. A knock sounded in the room. A tall blonde woman with stormy grey eyes slid in. "Hello, I'm your guardian as your parent told me," she said with a warm smile, "my friends call me Dinah, or Black Canary depending on the situation . Your name is Kate right?"

Kate nodded slowly. She looked at the floor shyly. "I heard about what happened before and I'm sorry…" Dinah said.

Kate shrugged. "It's fine," she lied.

She held back the tears that started to come in. In effort to not cry she asked who she was protecting and Dinah beckoned her to follow her. They went down the stairs of the small white and crème walled house. She pulled the picture on the fireplace and it slowly spun into an opening in the wall. Amazed Kate followed her into a room that appeared to be a base of some sort with a large computer and a case containing what looked like Dinah's hero costume. "The people you will be guarding are the offspring and sidekicks of The Justice League. As a young team, they won't know how to handle missions just yet and they will probably need your assistance." Dinah explained pulling up pictures of some young adults.

Kate peered at each of their names and abilities, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Super Boy, and Martian Girl. "Are these their hero names...?" Kate asked.

Canary nodded watching her, "Do you have one?"

Kate scuffed her boots into the floor, "No. I was always assigned a number in the organization… I never had need of one and I don't think my number will suit me here…"

Dinah smiled, "Well then I guess I will come up with one for you? From what I know about your past, I think, maybe, Shadow Huntress will do. What do think?"

Kate smiled at the name. Dinah placed her hand on her shoulder, "Now Shadow Huntress let's get you to school. It won't wait for you that I know for sure."

Half smiling Kate went to go get her school bag and put food in her stomach. High school was much different than she expected. The halls were constantly filled with acne ridden teens and screaming teachers. Kate saw the many teen cliques and the loners that nobody talked to. She sat alone at lunch not liking it at all. Maybe because you're use too elementary… she thought. Suddenly a white haired teen appeared in a breeze in the chair next her. "Mind if I sit here cutie? The names Pietro, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone." He said in one breathe smiling confidently at her.

He appeared to be very arrogant judging by his posture and the way he smiled at her. He had a thin round face with shining brown eyes, rather skinny, and skin that was a light and fair. Kate blinked at him, "Ah no…"

He slid the chair out, plopped into it, and stared at her. "You're new here aren't you? What's your name? Never seen you here and I'm sure I would have noticed you by now. Your fiery red hair sets you apart from the rest of these people. Don't get me wrong I love it!"

Kate wasn't sure what to say. "Umm thanks I guess. I am new here. Just arrived today from across state and my names Kate…"

Pietro half smiled at her coolly, "Cool. Lived here in this dumpy town all my life. Never left and don't ever plan to."

She took her first bite into her lunch and listened to him talk about himself. He seemed to have a terrible life to her. His mother disappeared when he was a child and his father dumped him and his sister in an orphanage a long time ago. They both escaped and went their separate ways and hardly ever saw his family again. He lived with a bunch of friends in an old run down house in the city; people didn't like them because they were always rude to them. "Yep, I prefer it that way too. So, enough about my boring life. Tell me about yourself. You look like you're not from around these parts." he inquired.

Kate shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I am from out of town. Way out of town, I live with a family member so I can go to school here and… I am only child… yeah." She said.

Pietro scratched his chin looking her over. "You seem like the quiet type. I like it! Makes you more mysterious and interesting. How would you like to meet my pals over there?"

He pointed his thumb over to a group of rough, dirty, teens who appeared to have been watching her and Pietro the whole time and looked away when they noticed she was looking. "Ahh," she started.

Thankfully the bell ending lunch rang and saved her. Pietro pushed his silvery blonde hair back and laughed. "Tomorrow Carrots," he said thinking, "Hmmm I like that name. Think I'll call you that if you don't mind."

Kate frowned but nodded. Smiling he waved good-bye to her and went over to his group of friends. She threw away her trash and headed to her next class thinking about the encounter. He was her first friend and she wasn't sure if she liked him since he seemed like he was on the wrong side of the tracks of life the way he lived. She continued thinking about it, blindly walking through the halls. The teen wasn't there before, but when she looked turned the corner, he walked out of the class and they crashed. Surprised, Kate dropped her books. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" he said in a slight German accent.

He bent over to pick up the books sprawled all over the floor. Kate helped and looked him over. He was pale, sort of thin, had blue black hair and a long face and seemed very shy and unsure of himself. "Dude, what did you do now?" a dark boy asked. "Kurt man you gotta be careful 'round these halls!"

The boy seemed to respond to this, "Shut up, it was an accident! I didn't mean to! Besides she isn't complaining…" Kurt looked over at her nervous, "Right?"

Kate blushed and nodded standing up with her books. "Thank you." she whispered.

Spike examined her "Hey aren't you that new girl? I think I have you in my first period." Spike pointed out.

Kate nodded again. Spike patted her on the back, "Where you going now?"

She pulled out her schedule and showed him her classes. He smiled noticing they had some classes together and invited her to walk with him and Kurt to their next class. "So have you made any friends yet? Bayville has some pretty friendly people!" Kurt smiled.

Kate nodded quietly "So far yes…"

Shortly afterwards they arrived in the last class of the day which progressed slowly until it finally ended. Dinah was waiting for her in the parking lot next to her sleek black car. "Ready to meet the new team?" she smiled.

Eagerly Kate nodded and they drove off to the edge of the city. They arrived at a tall green mountain on the shore of the city's ocean that was covered in grass and dirt. Dinah walked over to a rock and casually stepped on it causing the earth beneath the mountain slowly opened into a ramp. Kate looked at it wide eyed in wonder, "Whoa…" she whispered.

"Brace yourself and try to stay calm." Dinah chuckled.

As they walked in, a portal took them inside. When they arrived, six teens were standing around with their mentors silently talking. "Canary!" Superman smiled, "Glad you could show up!"

Dinah shook his hand, "This is Kate. She's really shy, so take it easy on her."

Superman looked at Kate and smiled warmly, "Come on over and meet the rest of the team. They haven't seen you before."

Kate slowly shuffled over to the teens. They stared at her for a moment. Then a red haired boy in a yellow and red suit zipped over to her, "Hello! The name's Wallee, AKA Kid Flash! Glad to see Martian Girl and I aren't the only red heads! What's your name and what can you do?"

Kate stared dumbfounded at him and the green red haired girl. "Ah Wallee… I think you just did what Miss Canary said not to do." The boy with the dark glasses from Kate's class said.

Wallee waved it off, "Relax Robin! I got this! She's just scared!"

Martian Girl sighed, "Exactly! Go away! Let me talk to her!"

Wallee shrugged and sped away to go talk to a buff stalking teen, who appeared to be Superboy. "Ignore him. He can be weird sometimes from what I've seen." Martian Girl smiled, "You can call me Meaghan if you want. Martian Girl can be a mouthful!"

Kate nodded quietly, "I'm Kate or Shadow Huntress. Either one is fine."

Megan smiled and clapped, "Yay! You spoke! Did you hear Robin and Kaldur?!"

Kate's heart leapt at the sight of a boy she hadn't noticed before. He was dark like Spike and had white hair. A set of gills peaked out from his neck as he drilled his silvery eyes into her. Kate covered her eyes and turned invisible. "Hmm interesting." he said.

Megan placed her hands on her hips staring scolding at him for making her friend disappear. He walked away over to where Superboy was and continued to watch Kate. She sucked in a breath and looked at the cave as she reappeared. It didn't seem like any more than that. Other than the huge computer, kitchen, and a few bedrooms for them, and a recreation area, that's all it was but the young heroes didn't seem to mind since they were having too much fun getting to know each other. Kate examined all of them and carefully read their minds. Superboy was rescued from a science experiment and had almost all the powers of Superman except for flight and the ability to leap tall buildings. Robin was quiet and self-kept it seemed. He was a martial arts master and didn't possess any powers like Batman. Wallee was a speedster and very energetic like Megan who was a telekinesis and could fly, shape shift and turn invisible. "Careful now, reading people's minds without their permission can be dangerous." Robin smiled at her.

Kate blushed and looked at the dirt floor. He leaned against the computer, "Who are you?"

Her eyes scanned the floor. "My name is Kate like I said before…"

He shook his head, "No I know that. I'm asking who you are. I've read the profiles for all the other people here and yours is completely blank except for your name and heroine name. Nice choice by the way."

Kate chewed her lip. She didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about her past. Not now anyways. "You will find out when the time is right. There's stuff about me no one should know. Not yet."

Robin frowned slightly and Dinah called the young heroes together, "I trust you all have met and got to know each other because you all will be living with each other for a while." She chuckled, "Red Tornado here will be your supervisor and mission organizer. I will be in charge of your combat training."

The group looked at the red robot with a large yellow T painted across his chest and blue billowing cape. "On that note, let's see what you all can do."

An excited whoop came out of Wallee, Robin and Meaghan, who excitedly changed into their hero costume. She had on a white shirt with a large red X on the front, with a blue pleated skirt and cape. The rest calmly deactivated their holographic clothes into their suits. Robin's was a red and black suit, with a yellow and black cape and a red R button on his chest. Kaldur donned his Atlantian armor and Superboy stayed in his black Superman t-shirt and blue jeans. Kate stood there and watched them complement each other's outfit. "Where's yours Kate?" Megan asked, "It must be cool!"

Kate sighed and her clothes fell away into her costume. It was a short hooded black shirt and skirt with silver trim on the pointed sleeves that completely covered her hands, her black boots extended to her knees as her reaper's staff appeared on her back. Kate's fiery red hair washed out into a silvery white like the moon and her skin. Finally her blue eyes changed in to magenta purple as she pulled her hood on hiding her face, bracing for the comments from the team. They were definitely shocked as she expected until Meaghan spoke, "I like it! Not exactly what I expected from you but I definitely like it!"

Robin looked her over definitely trying to figure her out. "Did you know she did that?" Flash whispered to Dinah.

Dinah shook her head shocked as everyone else, trying her best to hide it so Kate wouldn't notice. "Let's go guys! Training room is over there."

The group ran to the room except Kate. She looked at Dinah scared for the team, "What do I do? What if she comes out and,"

Dinah put her hand soothing on Kate's shoulder to calm her down. Her green eyes looked into what she was hoping Kate's purple ones, "Just keep calm and when you feel her coming leave."

Kate nodded and ran after the group into a large simulator room. Batman, Aqua Man, and Canary stood up high in the control room watching them. "Ready? Let's go!" Canary shouted flipping the switch.

The room fell away into a dark starry night in the middle of the city. It would have been pleasant had everything not been on fire and covered in smoke and ash. Meaghan immediately panicked. She tried to fly away but fell to the floor. "She must have a weakness for fire!" Aqua Lad said.

Kate's eyes widened. "Can anyone put it" he started.

Kate took her staff and swung it. Air shot out and diminished the fire as she teleported to Meaghan. Taking her in her arms, she waved her hand over her body as she muttered some words in another language. Meaghan choked in some air and sat up. "Well thanks! I guess we now have a healer on this team!" she beamed dusting herself off.

A sound like a laser returned their attention to the situation. Something in the distance, may what started the fire, was shooting at them. "OK let's focus now! Martian what's shooting at us?" Aqua Lad demanded.

Martian Girl's eyes lit up as she searched for the subject. "I can't tell I think" she was cut off.

A group of armed robots appeared firing at them. Kate put up a shield to protect them. "Anyone got a plan?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

Robin smiled devilishly and pulled his bow staff out, leaping over the shield. He swung it at one of the machines and disappeared in the flood of them. Smiling, the rest of the team followed his lead and attacked their new enemy. As they progressed to the back of the robots, they became increasingly more difficult to defeat. It seemed like they could do more than just blast at them. "Little help over here!" Aqua Lad demanded.

Superboy flung a robot at the ones surrounding him in a rage, "Can't! Bit busy over here!"

Kid Flash and Robin were trying to cover each other but were having complications when the robots started shooting and hitting them harder. Martian Girl was doing her best to save herself. Kate, becoming overwhelmed, started to panic. You can't save them… Get out while you can… You've done it before… A voice in her head crooned.

Kate froze. You! What are you doing here?

The voice chuckled. You can't get rid of me, I'm a part of you remember… the part you try to hide and mask with your act.

Kate covered her ears. A shot of energy blasted from her core wiping out the robots turning them into nothing more than metal toothpicks and some ash. The voice cackled. You think you can just brush me off? And runaway like you did before?

Kate curled in to a ball. Please Scarlett… Leave me alone… She pleaded.

The team stood still in shock at what just happened, looking around for the source. She stood to her feet shaking and removed her hood. Robin stared at her from across the room curiously as the stimulation turned off. Dinah rushed in to the room with the League to Kate. "Is everything all right?" Tornado asked emotionless.

Dinah looked her over. "Was it Scarlett?" she whispered.

Kate removed her hood and nodded ashamed. Wallee rushed over to her, "Dude that was so cool!" he exclaimed, "You were like 'WHHHOOOSSHHH' and the robots were like gone in a blink!"

Kate chewed her lip nervously, "Thanks… I guess…"

Dinah frowned and stretch tiredly, "Well that will be enough for now. Bedtime for everyone," she ordered, "Some of you all have school in the morning."

A collective groan erupted from the team, "But we were just getting started! Come on just five more minutes!" Wallee and Robin pleaded.

Canary shook her head and the boys slowly dragged out of the room for bed. Kate started to walk, but Meaghan grabbed her smiling, "You need to help me find an outfit for school! You were there so you should know what's in style!"

Before Kate could protest, she was swept away into the Martian's light pink room. As Meaghan pulled out her teen magazine collection, Kate sat and thought. She really honestly didn't pay attention to her surroundings that day much less what people were wearing. Meaghan flipped through each magazine, copying each looking and asking Kate's opinion on each one for what seemed like hours. Then she found one she really liked, a salmon pink sweater and skirt outfit with matching flats and a white t-shirt. Happily she changed her skin to the perfect tan with green eyes and freckles on her face. "What do you think?" she asked spinning around, "Oh I hope its ok! If not I'll have to change again!"

Kate looked from the floor to her deciding not to disagree, "It's nice. Very you!" she smiled getting up to leave.

Meaghan grabbed her again, "Nope! Now it's your turn!"

Kate's eyes flickered with fear. "Let's see your current school outfit first. Maybe it's not that bad." Meaghan said.

Kate sighed as her school outfit appeared. Meaghan winced at the site of it, "I think I've seen more color in black and white movies from this planet."

Kate blushed as the process of outfit choosing began all over again. She sat Indian style looking for an outfit. After many more hours, she found one she liked and showed Meaghan. It was a light blue shirt, with a black tulle skirt and sparkly black canvas shoes. Her hair stayed in a ponytail but slightly curled with a black ribbon tied in it. Meaghan squealed with delight at it, "It's so cute! I like it very much!"

Kate smiled shyly at the compliment, "Thanks…"

Meaghan started to clean up the magazines, but Kate snapped her fingers and they disappeared back into the drawer where they came from. "Oh. Well that's a very useful ability, thank you!" she smiled, "Ooh! Do you want to sleep in here?"

Kate shifted, "Like a sleep over?"

Meaghan excitedly nodded, "Yeah!"

Kate agreed and a small cot appeared at the end of Meaghan's pink bed. They stayed up a little while talking before Meaghan starting falling asleep. As she tucked into bed she looked down at Kate, "You know, you're not that bad for a quiet person. This is the most fun I've had on this planet so far! You and I can be like, best friends or something!"

Kate laughed, "Sure I guess. You'll be my first one here."

"So where are you from exactly? Canary didn't tell us she had a sidekick so we were surprised when you walked in unannounced."

Kate rolled over in her cot, "Umm, from a place very far away."

Meaghan laughed, "Come on! You can tell me! Is it a secret?"

Kate pulled the covers over her head, "Yes. In a way it is. I can't tell you right now… I'm not ready yet."

"Oh ok… If you want don't want to tell me, I understand," she yawned, "Well good night Kate, see you in the morning!"

She fell asleep right afterwards leaving Kate awake in the darkness, once again, with her thoughts.

The next morning was complete and total chaos from when the young team woke up, to when they left. Lunches were messily made and packed by Meaghan; Wallee wouldn't stop talking to Connor (Superboy) about how upset he always looked, and Kaldur couldn't fit his turtle neck over his gills. Kate touched his collar so it stretched over them, fixed the lunches and separated Wallee and Connor as they left. "Looks as if we found our den mom." Robin joked.

Kate blushed as she grabbed her backpack and lunch. After he locked up, they left together. "So why do we still have to go to school if this is a fulltime job being a sub-hero?"

"Well we do have to keep sort of a low profile and I guess school was a good idea. But that's ok, I'm not ready to spend a full day with these guys yet," he chuckled.

She smiled, "I don't know yet, I'm sort of still getting to know all of you."

Robin raise an eyebrow at her, "Why can't you tell us where you came from? I promise I won't judge you."

Kate blushed and pushed her bangs back. She didn't have the best history exactly and didn't want to share it with anyone. "Like I said you will find out when the time is right. It's not exactly all peaches and cream."

Robin sighed defeated. What could be that bad that she couldn't tell anyone? "You really don't want to know…" Kate frowned.

They arrived at the school that she'd left the day before. "Hey Kate! You survived day one!" Spike and Kurt ran to greet her.

Robin rubbed his neck, "If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here."

Kate smiled softly, "Thank you."

"And you look nice by the way. Blue looks better on you than gray." He waved good bye and walked away as her new friends surrounded her.

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. "How was it? Did you meet anyone else? We were probably the best people right?"

As her mouth opened to speak, Pietro appeared, "Hey Carrots you're here! I see you found the loser group." He smirked.

Spike and Kurt looked from her to him. "How did you meet this jerk?" Kurt scoffed.

"He was sort of my first friend here." She smiled.

Pietro shoved them aside and put his arm around her. "Yeah I was. Not you all for once, now if you don't mind I would like to walk her to her class before you all make her late."

Before Kate could say anything else she was swept away without saying good bye to her new friends. Kurt clenched his fists. "Oh that boy makes me so mad!"

Spike patted him on the back, "You and me both brother. I feel bad for Kate though man. She seems so innocent…"

Kurt frowned as he watched her walk away in the arm of Pietro. "Is everything ok? We saw Pietro and got worried for a second." A fiery red hair girl said.

"Little late Jean old girl." Spike replied, "He just left with that new girl in my class. I think he likes her or something."

Jean rubbed her forehead, "Hmph, that's a first. Listen professor Xavier said he sensed a new mutant here so keep your eyes open for anything strange."

Kurt laughed, "Like Quicksilvers' crush on that new girl?"

Jean rolled her eyes laughing and walked away. "Come on bro. We got a test in English today remember." Spike said.

Kurt groaned and slung on his backpack, "I know something important was going on…"

Kate closed her locker smiling. "So that was the first and last time I switch Lance's shoes. It was worth it though watching him attack Todd though."

Kate nodded still laughing. "You know you got a pretty smile there Carrots. I like it," he said walking her to class, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing with Spike and Kurt?"

"I kind of ran into them, literally. And then we had a class together so, they seemed nice."

He seemed irritated by that, "Well they're not and I'm glad I got to you before them otherwise they'd brain wash you with their stupid ideas. Stick with me Carrots and you'll go places in this school."  
Kate smiled still confused a little. "Here we are your math class with Mrs. Darkholme." Pietro bowed at the door.

"Oh. Sounds promising. Thank you." She blushed, "I will see you later then?"

Pietro winked at her, "Of course. Stay beautiful Carrots ok?"

He walked away over to a group of rough looking teens next to a trash can. "Where were you man? We looked all over the place for you but we couldn't find you."

Pietro put his hands into his pockets and started walking. "Oh you know, around."

A pale teen walked beside him, "With that red head huh? Well shows you what friendship is man!"

A fat boy shoved his way between them, "Yeah, who is she anyways? Never seen her before in m' life. She new?"

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed. "Well tell us! What kind of team keeps secrets?" a scruffy boy said.

Pietro laughed, "This one, and yeah. She's new but she's mine so back off."

The pale boy laughed out loud, "Petey. Liking a girl instead of him? You must be sick or something."

He reached up to touch his forehead but Pietro slapped his hand hard, "Don't touch me slime ball! I don't want your stench on me! Carrots wouldn't like that."

The kid rubbed his now red hand staring coldly up at him, "You're weird ya know!"

The math class wasn't that bad. Of course due to her goddess powers she excelled at it, along with all her other courses in that school. After every class period, Pietro was there waiting for her with another one of his stories or another compliment for her. During lunch, he introduced her to his friends as he promised, so far Kate didn't like them just by looking at them. "Hey guys! This is Carrots!" Pietro said to his gang.

They cast an uninterested glance and her as they nodded hello to their leader. The pale boy seemed to limp over to her as he looked her over. He sort of reminded her of Dobby with how he walked and his hallow and dark eyes and bags under them. "Where you from red? The names Todd by the way."

Kate stood closer to Pietro when she caught a whiff of Todd. It was like she'd stuck her face into a month old dumpster and inhaled the entire stench. "Umm not here." She said trying not to gag.

The scruffy kid smirked, "Clearly. I haven't seen you around here before. Now Silver here is following you around like-"

Pietro shot him a stare that could freeze water, "Anyways, that's Lance. He makes up the weirdest stuff about life. Sometimes it gets him into serious trouble."

Lance shrugged and resumed eating. "Well its true man. We haven't seen you all day." A very fat boy said as some of his sandwich escaped his mouth.

"Well maybe I needed some alone time Fred! Why does it matter to you anyways?" Pietro snapped.

Kate cleared her throat, "He was just showing me around the school. Being the new girl isn't easy you know." She smiled.

Todd laughed, "Yeah guys. She's new and Petey's just tryin' to be nice ya know!"

Lance laughed. "That's a first."

Pietro scoffed, "Oh where are my manners," he pointed to an empty spotted on the bench, "Please Carrots, have a seat."

Kate blushed and sat down as he took the empty spot next to her. "So, is your name really Carrots? 'Cause that's kind of a weird name." Fred mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Kate shook her head as some of it landed on her shirt, "No it's Kate. I think he just called me that because of my hair."

Todd laughed, "Bro you don't even know her name!'

Pietro turned red as Kate's hair, "It's ok, I don't mind being called Carrots." She smiled to him.

Robin watched Kate as he ate. "Robin chill." Wallee said, "So what we don't know much about her. Maybe it's a good thing."

Robin waved it off, "No it's not that. It's the people she's with. Aren't they enemies of the X-Men?"


End file.
